


the other side of paradise

by crud



Series: how to be a human being [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, dream watches a dance competition despite knowing nothing about dance, george calls him out, heated kissing ?? kinda ?? ig ??, sapnap and karl are mentioned once each in the same sentence, specifically the other side of paradise by glass animals, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crud/pseuds/crud
Summary: george is pretty sure dream knows nothing about dance competitions, so there's really no reason for the pair of them to be watching one on the television.they both end up getting a little bit distracted.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: how to be a human being [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	the other side of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> uhh im gna be honest i struggled with this one, mostly bc the song already has headcanons for it but they dont fit this au so i didnt wanna use them
> 
> i hope you enjoy anyway !! i had fun writing it once i got into the groove of things
> 
> this can be read as a standalone- if you like this one, tho, check out the others :D (agnes is my favorite of the other 3 ;D )
> 
> (if george or dream ever say theyre not comfortable with shipping it will take this down)

_ 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 _

There was a dancing competition on the television.

Sapnap was spending the weekend at Karl’s house, and there was a dancing competition on the television that George didn’t really care about very much.

He wasn’t really sure what it was about, or why he was watching it, or who was winning, but he wasn’t really watching it that closely.

George was watching Dream, who seemed entranced by the movements of the dancers on the screen, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his eyebrows furrowed just a little big, his mouth parted around each breath. George was fairly certain Dream had no idea who any of the dancers were.

It was almost completely dark in the room they sat in, illuminated only by the glow of the television in and the blue LED strip lights they hung in their bedroom and the living room just for late nights like these. Encompassed in blue, almost purple where it started fading, and lit by the bright yellow blue of the television, Dream was a sight to be remembered.

The dancers on the screen moved to a count of eight beats.

_ 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 _

Dream’s lips were parted around a gasp, his eyes widening just the slightest bit at a move that George could hardly make out in his peripherals. He didn’t really care what the dancer had done; he cared far more about Dream. Dream, who was starting to flush pink with annoyance at the calls the judges were making, his lips twisting into a soft scowl as the one George vaguely remembered he’d been rooting for got kicked off.

Looking away, George asked him, “So, Dream…” The younger man’s head snapped to face him, as if he’d forgotten George was even there in his intense focus. “Since when did you care about dance?”   
Confusedly, Dream looked back at the television, then George, then the television. His cheeks started flooding with pink from embarrassment rather than annoyance, now, and George let out a soft exhale of amusement. “I, uh… I didn’t?”   
“Really?“ George pressed, a teasing grin on his face as he leaned over Dream, who was still bent towards the television for better focus. “You seem pretty into it…” He hooked a finger under Dream’s chin, forced Dream to turn towards him.

_ 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 _

George felt Dream’s sharp inhale of breath against the finger holding him in place, saw the way his eyelids fluttered for a second as he registered what George had done.

“George?” He asked, his lips parted as he stared up at the older man, who was looking back at him with a small, self-satisfied grin that did nothing to help Dream’s predicament. He swallowed, let out a shaky breath. When he spoke next, his voice was small, nervous. “W-Why?”

“Why what, baby?” George licked his lips, mostly just to wet them, but the action seemed to have an effect on Dream, whose eyes zeroed in on his mouth, whose breathing shallowed. He was gorgeous like this, George thought.

His eyes reflected the lights in the room, and the rest of his body was illuminated by those same lights. The darkness of the room made him a little difficult to make out in some places, like a painting filled with muddy colors that somehow only added to the overall beauty of the piece, and the glow of the television flashed yellow-white-yellow-blue against the side of his body facing the bright screen, the rest of him covered in royal blue, and he was nearly trembling in George’s gentle, barely-there grip, each breath quivering on both the inhale and the exhale.

_ 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 _

Dream was staring up at George, and George felt his smile soften at the amount of vulnerability and trust written out in his eyes like a contract, like he was putting everything in George’s hands with no intention of getting any of it back, with the firm belief that he would treat it well and keep it all to himself. 

The hand on Dream’s chin moved to cup his cheek, still gentle ( _ so gentle _ ) and George smiled as the younger man leaned into it thoughtlessly, the pair of them still making eye contact. 

Then they both surged forward for a kiss, George above Dream for once, the dynamic different then they both were used to, and they pulled away rather quickly, stared at each other once more.

Then they leaned towards each other once again, slowly, this time, lips moving slowly against one another as they figured themselves out, tried to figure it out before pulling away again.

_ 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 _

Their lips connected for a third time, reckless, harsh, and George cupped the back of Dream’s neck with his free hand, the one on his cheek reaching around Dream’s front to grasp his hip. Dream had one hand on George’s cheek, the other clutching at his back, and the next time they separated it was only to catch their breaths before diving forward again, and again, and again, again, again, until the dance competition was showing it’s end credits on the television, and they just rested together, forehead to forehead, panting.

Then, Dream let out a breathless little giggle, and at George’s confused hum, said, “If that’s the kinda dancing you were talking about, then yeah, I guess I am a fan.” And George snorted, because of course he did, and leaned forward to bite gently at Dream’s bottom lip, pulling back only at Dream’s small sound of surprise.

Another color was added to the list decorating the tapestry of Dream’s face, bright red, dancing lightly across his face and down his neck and disappearing under his shirt.

_ 1-2-3-4 _

“Yeah?” George grinned, breathing the same air as Dream and sure that his face was just as dark red.

_ 5-6-7-8 _

“Well, yeah,” Dream huffed a laugh again, high-pitched.

_ 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 _

Dream smiled up at George, “ _ It’s you. _ ”

_ 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 _

_ 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 _

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! this one also got away from me a bit, i'll be honest, i wrote way more than i thought i would HAHA
> 
> leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed ??
> 
> i'm @patroiocus on twitter if you wanna come talk :D


End file.
